militarywikiaorg-20200222-history
Arturo Cruz, Jr.
Arturo José Cruz Sequeira (born 1953) is the son of Nicaraguan politician Arturo Cruz. He became involved in the exile politics of the Contra rebels opposing the Sandinista (FSLN) government in the 1980s, and more recently served as the Ambassador of Nicaragua to the United States for two years from 2007 to 2009. Prior to his ambassadorship, Cruz was a Tenured Professor at Instituto Centroamericano de Administración de Empresas Business School in Managua, Nicaragua, and a Visiting Professor at the Advanced School of Economics and Business in San Salvador, El Salvador. Cruz Jr. is the child of Arturo José Cruz Porras and Consuelo Sequeira Ximénez, the firstborn of seven children. As an idealistic youth, Cruz supported the Sandinistas, only to become disillusioned after they took power. In 1982 he turned to the charismatic Edén Pastora, the former Sandinista commander starting up the rebel Democratic Revolutionary Alliance, only to become disenchanted with him as well. Cruz then became involved in 1985 with UNO (United Nicaraguan Opposition), the rebel umbrella group which his father had joined. Trips to Lt. Colonel Oliver North's office at the United States National Security Council brought him into contact with North's secretary, Fawn Hall, with whom he had a well-publicized relationship. After his father's resignation from UNO in March 1987, he attached himself to Aristides Sánchez. Eventually, Cruz left Contra politics, recounting his experience in Memoirs of a Counter-Revolutionary. He is a graduate of American University in Washington, D.C., has a master's degree in international relations from the Paul H. Nitze School of Advanced International Studies at Johns Hopkins University, and in the early 1990s he obtained a Doctorate in Modern History from the University of Oxford. On February 27, 2007 he presented his credentials as Nicaragua's Ambassador to the United States after being chosen for the post by recently elected President Daniel Ortega. He resigned his post in March 2009 and returned to his teaching position at INCAE. A former Bradley Fellow at the Hudson Institute in Washington DC, Cruz’s academic focus has been the analysis of social, economic, and political trends in Latin America. His book Nicaragua’s Conservative Republic 1853-1893 was published by Palgrave Press and Saint Antony’s College in 2002. In 2003, the work was translated and published in Spanish by the Coleccion Cultural de Centro America. He is also the co-author of Varieties of Liberalism in Central America: Nation-States as Works in Progress (University of Texas Press, 2007) along with Forrest Colburn, of the Institute for Advanced Study in Princeton. His writings and articles on Latin America and the foreign policy of the United States have also appeared in such publications as the New Republic, Commentary, New York Times, Washington Post, Los Angeles Times, and SAIS Review. References Category:1954 births Category:Living people Category:American University alumni Category:Paul H. Nitze School of Advanced International Studies alumni Category:Alumni of the University of Oxford Category:Nicaraguan male writers Category:Contras Category:Nicaraguan diplomats Category:Ambassadors of Nicaragua to the United States Category:People of the Nicaraguan Revolution Category:People with name suffixes